mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smoke
That new smoke artwork isn't for MK9 It's just fanart,nothing more than that.(Hangingmanpeter0 06:24, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) :Well, don't worry, it will not be appearing on Smoke's article. You, Smoke., most other registered users, and I are not stupid enough to allow that picture or any other piece of fan art on any encyclopedic article. 06:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : :We think a lot alike it's nice artwork,but isn't by anybody at NRS,or has been confirmed by anybody there(Hangingmanpeter0 06:44, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) : :Forgive me if I'm stating the obvious, since you already know it's not official, but it says "cgsociety.com" on the bottom, which is a site 3D artists use to post pictures of their work. If this somehow *is* an official render, someone just lost their job over this. But yes, it's most likely just (well done) fan art. Drpvfx 19:27, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : :It's not an offcial render,it's just fan art.(Hangingmanpeter0 23:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC)) For the last time That artwork isn't what Smoke is gonna look like in MK9! It's fanart.. here is the link to the fanmade Smoke artwork.--->http://www.zbrushcentral.com/showthread.php?t=081039 (Hangingmanpeter0 01:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC)) one question u know in that video where this guy is talking to ed boon at gamespot and thre was a cake. ed said that there will be unlockable codes from the krypt to use in the game smoke was a secret playable character in mk3 yeah well i think think not know and i don't its just a thought that he might be a secret character as he said trying to come back to the roots of mortal kombat and there alot secret characters back then. (Scorp zero 05:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC)) Scorp_zero Who keeps typing in Tomas Vrbada as Smoke's real name? Don't you all think that's a little too random a name for someone like Smoke? And what's with his birthplace being the Czech Republic? Until I start seeing proof that these two things are true, they should be stricken from the page.Brianptorres 08:06, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : Warning — Spoilers Follow: The ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Demo was hacked by (numerous) tech-savvy individuals. Hidden within the coding of the game were the majority of the bios and endings of characters within it. In Smoke's bio, his name is revealed to be Tomas Vrbada, and his birthplace is revealed to be Prague (which is in the Czech Republic). 08:10, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Human Smoke, MK9 Fatality ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 22:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :That fatality is fake. 22:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : :You spelled human wrong. SN the mighty Tin Man 22:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops! I didn't notice that! And, how is it fake CavalierTunesSignature? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It was made by a 3D artist named Piranhasoldier. It says so right in the video. He made a few other fake fatality videos as well. He's a very good artist; but all his videos are fake. And my name is "CavalierTunes" not "CavalierTunesSignature," FYI. 02:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::MKvsKI 18:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC)CavalierTunes is right if you look at the fake smoke, its just a recolored subzero, i know because i've seen another video made by Pirahnasoldier for ermac, who was just a red palette swap of sub zero. MKvsKI 18:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC)MkvsKI 02:47, April 5, 2011. I Need an admin to unlock Smokes page, I SPOTTED HIM! Hi, I have spotted Smoke in his Classic costume from MK2 and MK3 but the page is locked so i cant add it, Just wondering could an admin unlock it for a few minutes? I Found Smoke in the new Raiden story trailer... I captured a screenshot of it, he was in the background just standing there behind Liu Kang's head. Thanks EDIT: If you dont believe me I have a picture, just request it : Just upload the picture, and I'll put it on the page for you. 11:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :SHADOW3982: : FOUND AT 0.21 ON THE RAIDEN STORY TRAILER BEHIND LIU KANG'S HEAD. :: Let's hold off to find out if that's actually smoke, or if that's just some random, gray ninja first. Good catch, though. 15:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Still, that whole name, "Tomaas Vbrada", and the fact that his birthplace is Prague, doesn't that sound completely random to you? That it could be some obsessed fan that wrote that instead of the Mortal Kombat Team themselves?Brianptorres 06:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : First of all, any birthplace is random, when you think about it. And, secondly, maybe you think it sounds random, or that some fan made it up, but the fact of the matter is, they didn't. The MK-team did. They wrote his biography and ending. 15:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not convinced. Smoke is not that important to be given a real name, or a country. If the MK Team did in fact give him that background and name and it makes its way into the game itself, then I'll leave it at that. Otherwise, I refuse to accept those "facts". As far as I'm aware of, Smoke is Smoke. 05:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I'll give you a personal apology and a present if I'm wrong then. We'll have to wait a little less than a month, though. The game comes out on April 19th. 12:02, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Question, kinda stupid, but How did Smoke turn good again? In Deception, he was with Noob, then in Armageddon he just turned good, Idk how though. If anyone has the answer, please tell me, It mite be a stupid question, but answer it anyway. Thanks. - ASCOTTYJ Sub-Zero restored him. SN the mighty Tin Man 22:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Though Sub-Zero restored him in Armageddon, MK2011 is a retelling of the first 3 MK games, so Smoke is back to his former self: good and human. Dragon NJMB 23:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought so, but I never could find it in Smoke's or Sub-Zero's articles. Thanks -- ASCOTTYJ hello that picture is actually not smoke because i saw 3 of the same guy who i think are in the lin kuei or maybe a shadow warrior but im positive its not smoke it well if there are 3 smokes in the world that could behim but there is only 1 so i don't think it isScorp zero 03:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i just see the page and this image appears in the article even when it hasn't been confirmed to be smoke, i think it should be deleted until we have some confirmation that really is smoke.—Гонсо 17:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No, i dont think it needs to be, thats pretty obvious its smoke. Like, painfully obvious. SN the mighty Tin Man 17:46, March 26, 2011 Dude, who keeps writing Smoke's name is Tomas Vrbada. Where does it say that is his name?-ReyesRebels(UTC) Dont know if useful or not, yet i found his klassic kostume GunBlazer 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Read above. Hackers got into the demo and posted the bios and everything. His bio reveals his name. I'd advise you to keep this discussion to this page and not continuously remove information from the article. SmokeSound off! 01:18, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : :If that's what Smoke is going to look like as a human...... maybe he's better off as a cyborg. : : : Smoke's Cyborg Body In Smoke's trivia, this was written: "As a cyborg, Smoke's color scheme in Mortal Kombat 3 involves a violet shade of blue (preferably periwinkle and/or indigo) rather than grey. Fans speculated that Smoke is a robotic Sub-Zero because of their similar color schemes.". And if we compare Smoke as an Human and as a Cyborg, he have two color schemes: Grey as Human Smoke and Violet shade of Blue. I think that the body that Smoke uses was intended for Sub-Zero (and the best proof is Cyber Sub-Zero in MK 2011). What is your oppinion about this? We need to add this info in the trivia? Dragon NJMB 23:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :It is just as it says it is, speculation. Doesn't need to be in the trivia. SmokeSound off! 23:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) someone uploaded a cyborg smoke render for mk2011 will it be allowed? GunBlazer 13:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) whoa! what an artist the one who did it. yet, so its still unknown if he will make it.......... GunBlazer 20:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) its not a recolor, they are quite similar, but different at once. look at the helmet, hands and chest and judge. GunBlazer 20:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :No. I saw that upload, it's a recoloring. In other words: it's a fake; not legitimate. If cyborg Smoke makes it into the game, and a render is released, then it will be allowed on an article on this site. 15:37, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's a mixture of the cyborgs. It's been retouched to make it look real. Azeruth 20:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :The "Cyborg Smoke" has Sektor's arm and facemask, Cyber Sub-Zero's body (note the little lights) and part of Cyrax's body to cover up other lights (his right shoulder). Cyrax's forearm is used, the stomach is partially Sektor/Cyrax. Cyborgsmoke.jpg CyraxMK9VS.jpg 24433 BD cyberzero color 122 375lo.jpg SektorMK9VS.jpg Azeruth 20:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I think that we already have Cyber Smoke in MK2011: Cyber Sub-Zero. In the original timeline, Smoke was captured and becomes a cyborg with blue/purple colors instead gray like him (i can assume that robot body was intented in the beginning to Sub-Zero but was Smoke the one who was captured). What do you think? -- Dragon NJMB 02:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :The MK Team probably saw an opportunity to make a drastic change and seized it. So, yes, I think Cyber Smoke is Cyber Sub-Zero, in the alternative timeline. Raiden even mentioned he spared Smoke from being a Cyborg but just made Sub-Zero become a cyborg instead. --''AZERUTH'' 13:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) We need to mention this in Smoke's article! Who agrees? -- Dragon NJMB 15:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) do we have any conclusive proof that Cyber Sub-Zero's body is the same as Cyber-Smoke's (and no, the fact that they are the same color does not count as conclusive) -- 15:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) 1.- The Lin Kuei began his Cyber Initiative with 3 prototypes: a yellow body (for Cyrax), a red one (for Sektor) and a blue one (actually for Sub-Zero). 2.- The body was created before being implanted in the user. 3.- Both Sub-Zero and Smoke escaped from the Lin Kuei before being automated, but in the 1st timeline Smoke don't have the luck to escape but Sub-Zero yes and is the other way in the 2nd timeline. 4.- The color scheme body of the cyborgs is the same one that they uses as humans: Sektor=red, Cyrax=yellow and Sub-Zero=blue. Due to the lack of information from the MK Team, in this wikia we have to assume a strong speculation like we proved in The 5 Survivors of the Battle of Armageddon, Sareena's alignment in MKA, Shinnok's clone, etc. And the body of Cyber Sub-Zero being the same one that Smoke uses in the 1st Timeline is one of those strong speculations, until NRS say the opposite or confirm it. -- Dragon NJMB 15:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) What kind of professional Wiki accepts speculation as proof? I was under the impression that If there was no official information on something then we weren't suppose to comment on it either way in case we would be providing false information. To do it any other way is unprofessional and quite frankly pretty sloppy. Also on a side-note: Where did you get that they only had three prototypes?-- 15:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) That's why I said STRONG speculation and these have some minor proofs that ensure the information, if you don't like this, so write Ed Boon's and/or NRS's twitter and ask them about these doubts. And the sidenote: In Smoke's MK3/UMK3/MKT's Bio, it says that Smoke is the 3rd prototype built by the Lin Kuei and there is no mention of others cybrogs in the 1st timeline. -- Dragon NJMB 17:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) yes, but there is plenty of mention of other cyborgs in the second timeline, and if I do recall when Raiden foresaw Smoke being automized he did not appear to be using the CSZ model and instead looked like he was using Sektor's model, also, put the word strong in front of it or not, the key word is still speculation. whether or not there is evidence to go along with it, it is still arriving to conclusions with guesswork, which is not what we are here to do. We are here to publish what we know to be fact. Speculation cannot be considered fact no matter how much "common sense" it appears to be-- 19:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The 1st and 2nd timeline don't have slight differences but enormous differences: in the 2nd timeline, Sektor and Cyrax along Nightwolf, Quan Chi and Skarlet appears in the MK tournament while in the 1st one, they didn't, so do a comparation between them is useless and btw, NRS give Smoke a Sektor-like body for hide the fact that Sub-Zero turns in a cyborg. That's why i'm telling you: ask those questions to Ed Boon and NRS for answer the hole plots of everything about Smoke and the Bios and storyline of the characters in MKA. And we adapted, these things in these wikia are the product of investigation and recollection of small hints that the MK team left to us the fans create a fact. And there are others difficult to understand.-- Dragon NJMB 23:39, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, there are plenty of things for fans to piece together themselves, however, a Wiki is not the place to do this. As I stated above, the point of a Wiki is to report what we know to be absolute fact. Again, no matter how much we believe something to be true, no matter how many circumstantial proof there is, if there is nothing that outright states something, whether it be from the developers or the game itself, it has no business on a Wiki. the investigations and speculations are for fan-sites and forums, not Wiki articles. Concerning the Smoke bit of the argument, Your argument just goes to prove that whatever was true for the original timeline has no basis in the new one, so there goes the whole "three prototypes" argument. Still, I will be sure to Twitter Boon about it as soon as I get a actually get a Twitter account-- 00:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) With extreme precaution, this Wikia is the place to do that. Or are you telling me that (removing from context the 5 Survivors of Armageddon) the other kombatants in the Battle of Armageddon are alive because a lot of them don't appear in the story intro of MK2011? Besides in this wikia, we have the Talk Page where if there is a edit war, we can discuss which side is the correct (and add it or not depending of the outcome of the conversation). I'm not saying that the original timeline has no basis in the new one, i'm just saying that there are 3 prototypes of Cyborgs in the 1st one but a lot more (Unit 5) in the 2nd one, and the Lin Kuei customized the cyborgs in basis of the chosen ninjas: the yellow one (Cyrax), the red one (Sektor) and the blue one (Sub-Zero, he escaped in the 1st one but in the 2nd timeline, he was turned in cyborg). -- Dragon NJMB 02:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say they were still alive, I would just say we don't know that they're dead. And where would you draw the line between extreme caution and blatant nonsense. Obviously some stuff is more obvious then most, but again how can you say where you draw the line between what's exceptable and what's not? It's easier to just not except any speculation at all and only publish what we know to be fact, which last I checked was the entire point of these Wikias in the first place. I'm gonna leave the Smoke debate alone for right now as I think we should just go the twitter route with that one. -- 03:06, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Believe me I wrote them a lot but a great number of fans wrote them too so, there is a minimal opportunity that they read your tweet :S -- Dragon NJMB 08:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, what do you think now? With the reveal of Klassic Cyber Sub-Zero as DLC is not doubt that is the same body that Smoke used in the 1st timeline (even his artwork tells the same story)-- Dragon NJMB 19:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Smoke artwork.jpg|Cyber Smoke's artwork CyberSub.png|Cyber Sub-Zero retro costume Noob smoke02.png|Smoke with his body in blue color scheme Yeah, I figured this would come up, The problem is though that despite the fact that this does point to that conclusion, we still have no official confirmation that the cyborg casings are one and the same-- 19:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) What Twilight said. --Byakuya Remember The Golden Rule 21:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna keep tweeting about this to the NetherRealm Studios team but I think that this is a valuable and decisive proof (not counting my earlier statements) showing that Cyber Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero's body is the same and I have a new one: Ed Boon discarded a Klassic MKII Costume for Skarlet because apparently she never appeared in MKII and now Cyber Sub-Zero have a retro/klassic costume and never appeared in the MK3 Trilogy? What does this tell you? This is NRS' way to tell us that! -- Dragon NJMB 04:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Infer all you want, but unless you get an official statement from the NRS team, it will remain speculation-- 05:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I will because all of you are so stubborn to accept the truth already presented. >_> -- Dragon NJMB 11:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not refusing to see anything. CSZ getting this Klassic strongly suggests that the cyber-suit given to SZ was originally going to be used on Smoke, but the problem is that it in itself is not proper confirmation. We need a concrete statement or event that states without a doubt for it to be true in order for it to no longer be speculation, and the klassic is far from that. If you get concrete evidence that says that this is true, I will add the information to the page personally and without hesitation, but until you do it is nothing more than speculation-- 16:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I will get Boon or the NRS team's opinion! -- Dragon NJMB 20:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Just sayin GB, you do realize that was all I was trying to say right?-- 20:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I need to do this!! Yesterday was my Birthday and Netherrealm Studios give me 3 presents: 1.- The Final Costumes (Retro Cyber Sub-Zero and Unmasked Sub-Zero) 2.- (Still don't like him but What the Hell) Freddy as the final DLC character and 3.- Finally I could ask this eternal topic to one of the staff of Netherrealm Studios (John Vogel) and he answer me: - My Twitter Account to @K0MB4T: ah welcome back, please I hope you can answer me this: is Cyber Sub-Zero's body the same one that Smoke used in MKT/MKD/MKA? - @K0MB4T (John Vogel) to My Twitter Account: ... I'm pretty sure its a new design. Obviously, the 3 cyborgs have new designs and he never said that body was not the same one, so that means that IS THE SAME BODY!!!. Your thoughts? -- Dragon NJMB 10:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :He didn't said it was the same either. -- 15:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :He could tell me that none of the bodies is the same, so basically he said that is the same body. -- Dragon NJMB 23:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, he could also openly tell you that the bodies are indeed one and the same, instead of replying with "its a new design". Accept it, with that reply, Vogel didn't clarified the matter. -- 12:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :As of now, 4 1/2 months ago. -- 00:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What's the problem? We want answers (or at least I want those). And BTW: * ME to @K0MB4T: "Plis.Some friends have the same question:Is Cyber Sub-Zero's body,the same one as the one used by Smoke in MK3?(Only with Yes or No)" * @K0MB4T to ME: "... Ah... Now I get the question. A: I don't think it's gonna be spelled out, but '''it's possible that it's smoke's body". John Vogel's answer =D. So, what do you think? P.S: GunBlazer, answer me my questions that I left you in your talk page please. -- Dragon NJMB 08:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, now that's the type of answer we've been looking up to! This looks like a confirmation on the MK Team's part (or at least, Vogel's). With this, I think we can (finally) safely put it in the trivia section. -- 14:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Real name? Is that honestly his real name or did some random lurker put that info in? Kaihedgie 01:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) We've been through this many times. Read above before posting. ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Look at his ending in MK 2011. The annoccer says (I can't blame you. I'd never guess his real name was Tom). Tremorfan94 00:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Smoke's moves in MK9 I noticed people making some weird additions to the Smoke page re: his moves in MK9. The Demo Leaks contain Smoke's full movelist, and he has only four, named Smoke Cloud, Shake, Teleport, and Air Throw. This video showcases all of these moves except the Air Throw. Shake is what he does a couple of times before the Fatality executes. Though we don't see it in action, reliable sources say it makes him immune to projectiles, or reflects them. Smoke Cloud teleports the opponent up into the air, in one case bringing them closer to Smoke, as well. Teleport looks extremely versatile, like you can add attacks to it like Kung Lao's. He does not have a single move from his older movesets aside from Air Throw. Please don't add things like Smokeycut and Stinky Fingers to his MK:2011 moves- he doesn't have them in this game. Please keep it limited to the four moves we *know* he has. Thanks! Drpvfx 09:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Glad someone finally notices it! GunBlazer 12:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Moving Moved all Human Smoke references to its respective article --GunBlazer 15:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Smoke's fatality Here it is, if you havent seen it. I don't know how to embed, so ill leave this here... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYD39yct270 Whoops, forgot to sign this. ThatRandomGuy117 08:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) This one is in HD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7XRf7WQVQw Arie81 12:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) where did Kasharion see the "new one" he put? GunBlazer 20:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywVD6hJHCG8 Kaskarion 20:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) whoa! i´ll leave it like that, for this once. GunBlazer 20:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Smoke's Name Yea I know MK team chose it. Seriously though, it's lame. are you czech of something? no honestly, lame or not, it stays like that [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 17:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) The Tremor fatality in MK9 is not very good This is my opinion. his secret fatality should be his brutality move. Nathan900130 15:56 April 26 2011 (UTC) Can you people please stop whine about the fatalities not being good? Seriously! This is not a fucking forum! Don't complain about the fatalities being bad here. It is a talk page, it is for information and issues about the page. If you do not like the things ingame, forums exists for that. Alta1r 16:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Character relations Why does it say "Had his neck snapped by Sindel"? Jade had her heart torn out and it only says killed by sindel on hers. Zachc108 05:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Then go and change it. Due to that "some" people thought that spoilers are forbidden (what they actually aint) they decided to remove the info. This is a wikia. You are free to edit on, as i agree with you, as Stryker was killed by a heavy straight to the face by Sindel. Alta1r 16:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Smoke's age/ height/ weight Can anyone verify that Smoke's age, height, and weight have official sources? I've never come across this information. 1.Sign your posts 2.leaks. Lots of them [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 17:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Can this be verified beyond just saying "leaks"? I've kept up with every piece of Mortal Kombat information released in the last 20 years and I've never seen heights, weights or ages for any characters not featured in the original Mortal Kombat or Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. 21:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC)ErmacMK5 What the F*ck? I was just on Youtube about leaked information, and I swear to god I heard Smoke said, Taste like chicken! Can somebody tell what's up with this 'cuz I'm completely lost. Tremorfan94 01:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :No idea what you're talking about. --Azeruth 01:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Human vs. Enenra I don't think Smoke is an enenra anymore. His ending says he returned to his human form. I think it should be put that his species in the 2nd Timeline is Human (formerly Enenra) --Azeruth 03:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I still stand by this point no one else seems to be listening to, especially considering his ending even says, "His murder avenged, he returned to his human form, remembering nothing of his former life" as in, he was killed, became an Enenra, avenged his murder, and became human again. --Azeruth 19:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :No one is going to comment on this? --''AZERUTH'' 03:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Playable Secret Kombants I found a couple videos showing a guy playing as klassic smoke , noob , and reptile which are all secret kombants and i was wondering do we get them after we find them in the challenge tower here is one of the video Smoke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mL83K4e2ghI&feature=channel_video_title 01:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Hacks. People hacked the game to find Skarlet and get bios for Kintaro/Shao Kahn/Goro, etc. --Azeruth 01:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Cyber Smoke ? I found 2 videos showing Cyber Smoke battle cry ( no words ) and 3D Model so I just dont know , here they are http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz1JUCZiQmg&feature=channel_video_title http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79eIblV5Eqo&feature=channel_video_title 01:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Its not Cyber-Smoke its just Cyrax's character model painted gray the damage and battle cry are both the same Kabalfan620 01:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's basically just Unit 5 from the Challenge Tower, who is just a gray Cyrax like Kabalfan said. --''AZERUTH'' 01:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh , so while were on talk of Cyber Smoke do you guys think we should make a Cyber Smoke page without Noob just by him selve 16:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak : :no. 16:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No, that's stupid.. --ByakuyaTALK 18:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) MKII & 3 kostumes? I was looking at a picture of the Klassic Smoke when he looks behind the tree in the Living Forest. And I noticed his mask was differant? While it looks more like it could be from MK II, it has the mask of a UMK3 ninja. Do you think that maybe there will be more Klassic kostumes for the ninjas/female ninjas from other games? Smokeman140 19:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but we have to wait. 19:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Just sayin, I so kalled it. Smokeman140 20:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) 4th DLC ??? I saw a long list of uncomfirmed character for Mortal Kombat (2011) DLC and noticed Cyber Smoke wasnt on there so does this mean we might have a chance of getting Cyber Smoke ??? 23:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) AppleCheese720 No. --ByakuyaTALK 23:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :what makes you say that, if he isn't unncomfirmed then its possible-- 01:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well first of all, the term isn't unconfirmed, it's deconfirmed. Second, I wasn't saying no to the possibility, I was saying no to the fact that he thought just because he isn't on the denied list, hes the character. --ByakuyaTALK 13:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey I said he could be the charcter note that I said "we MIGHT have chance of getting Cyber Smoke" 18:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) AppleCheese720 Although Cyber Smoke would most likely be a costume DLC, than DLC himself. ThunderBeam707 1:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I highly doubt Cyber Smoke will be DLC period. The full point of Raiden saving him and Sub-Zero being turned was to create new story path/s, By releasing Cyber Smoke as DLC it will be as if saying, "He gets turned anyway". Brotherhood619 18:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC)